Fond De L'etang's Visitors
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Fond de l'étang have a problem. Students from a mixed, public school in Japan are coming to visit. And they're stricter than they thought! When Pierre Morhange witnesses one of the cold, distant students displaying a kind act to Pepinot, he swore to see what was underneath her tough shell. Les Choristes Inuyasha crossover KagXPierre don't like?Don't read, then! not sure on category
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Fond de l'étang have a problem. Students from a mixed, public school in Japan are coming to visit. And they're stricter than they thought! When Pierre Morhange witnesses one of the cold, distant students displaying a kind act to Pepinot, he swore to see what was underneath her tough shell.

Mathieu is in this story, I'm not letting that awesome old guy get sent away! ;-; So...random thing, yeah? xD boredom happened. Shitty start, I know. Ples dunt judge meee

()

The journey to France was long and above all, boring. A few students were itching to practice many things but sadly, they could not disturb the other passengers. They were all fidgeting by the time they had arrived at the boarding school for troubled young boys, each student standing straight and with fierce looking expressions.

It wasn't until the boys of Fond De L'etang were called out did chatter fill up the courtyard. Silence fell when a command was yelled for quiet. When all was quiet,the Japanese teacher took a step forward

"We have arrived. I have to tell you not to dull my students. My students can speak Japanese, Chinese, French, English, Spanish, German, etcetera, etcetera." The short haired woman looked out amongst the Fond De l'etang boys. "My students are trained in capoeira, jujitsu, kick boxing, kung fu, karate, aikido, so on and so forth. They are trained in using weaponry. They are trained in playing instruments and in my class, all have succeeding in singing." The strict woman cried, a firm grip on her clipboard. She paced in front of her students who stared ahead with blank expressions. The boys all started muttering to each other.

"Silence!" Rachin yelled, shutting them up. With a smirk, he turned to the Japanese woman. "Will you be willing to show us your best students displaying something?" He honestly didn't believe that they knew those things. Sensei Aiwa snapped her fingers.

"Higurashi, tessen! Fuji, sickle chain! First to draw blood wins!" She commanded.

A girl and a boy both came out onto the floor. Higurashi was a girl with long raven hair that reached just at her fingertips and piercing blue eyes. The boy, Fuji, had dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. Higurashi whipped out her weapons which were two navy blue fans with the yin-yang symbols on them. The French boys started to think that she was obviously going to lose with those frail looking things. Fuji grabbed a sickle that was attached to his back and twirled it above his head by the chain. Both stood, awaiting for a signal.

"Begin!" Aiwa declared and Fuji went first, throwing his sickle forth. Higurashi dodged it swiftly to the side. Fuji yanked his sickle back but he was a little too late when Higurashi got close, slicing at his cheek. He moved back quickly and a bit of his fringe was sliced. The boys looked shocked until they noticed the blades on the fan. They stared,transfixed as the two fought. Higurashi ducked when the sickle almost sliced at her neck, a strand of hair being cut off in the process. Noticing how his sickle was quite a distance from Fuji, Higurashi darted forward and with one fan closed, made her way closer to him. The chain was yanked back and Higurashi lifted a closed fan and the chain got caught around it. Fuji tried to pull to take away one of her weapons but Higurashi pulled, taking the chain out of his hands. She shook the chain off before tackling Fuji and, with a flick of the wrist and the blades of a fan, made a small cut on his cheek.

"Higurashi wins! Just like my prized student always does!" Aiwa looked proudly at the female as she got up, and helped Fuji up.

"Good battle, Higurashi, Kagome." Fuji bowed. Higurashi bowed back.

"Good battle, Fuji, Kohaku." She mumbled and they got back in line. Higurashi felt eyes on her and she snapped her blue orbs to the side only to clash with green ones. It was that angel-faced boy, Pierre Morhange. She raised a questioning eyebrow but turned away. Aiwa warned them about these boys and Aiwa particularly believed that Higurashi could do what no one could.

Tame the dastardly devil that was Morhange. Higurashi knew better, though. She knew not to change someone into a person their not. Soon, all the students were dismissed and the Japanese pupils wandered around the school, trying to satisfy their curiosity of the building. Higurashi had chanced talking to a young boy, who was alone. She knelt down, her hard expression softening. Morhange watched her curiously as she tilted her head.

"What's your name?" She questioned. The little boy stared at her.

"Pepinot."He murmured quietly.

"Where are your friends, Pepinot?"

"I don't have any." Pepinot looked away. Higurashi's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Well, Pepinot." Higurashi held out her hand. "I'm Higurashi, Kagome, but call me Kagome. I will be your friend."

Morhange stared at the small exchange with wide eyes. The cold-looking female was kind, even if she didn't look it. It was then that he swore to break that cold barrier and see what was hidden inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Fond de l'étang have a problem. Students from a mixed, public school in Japan are coming to visit. And they're stricter than they thought! When Pierre Morhange witnesses one of the cold, distant students displaying a kind act to Pepinot, he swore to see what was underneath her tough shell.

()

All day, Pepinot had questioned the Japanese female on her amazing fighting ability, to which she answered every question. He had seen her weapons but refrained from touching them, known that they were deadly. Too deadly. Kagome grew fond of the little boy, despite the fact that she never showed it. And unknowingly, everything she did, everything she knew intrigued the angel-faced demon, Pierre Morhange. He had observed her practice in the open spaces with many different weapons from a window upstairs. She was graceful, fast, swift and strong, which heightened Morhange's interest in her.

One day when she was practicing, Morhange decided to watch it from outside by the door. He leaned against the frame, observing her. Kagome was practicing with a katana, swinging it through the air. She twirled and jabbed and sliced gracefully, unaware of her small audience. Soon, he decided to make himself known. Morhange cleared his throat. Kagome gasped, quickly turning with her katana poised to attack when she saw the rather handsome boy.

"The angel-faced devil I've heard so much about." She mumbled emotionlessly, sheathing her weapon. Her emotionless blue eyes stared at him intently and she fixed her school uniform which consisted of a sailor-like outfit with a green skirt and a red scarf. Morhange raised his eyebrow. So she was told about him. How interesting. Kagome turned her gaze back to him. "You're the one Aiwa believes that I can change. Don't worry, I'm not here to change you whatsoever. She can go to hell for all I care. I don't change people into what they're not." Kagome walked past him until he grabbed her arm, stopping the Japanese girl in her tracks.

"Why so cold?" He takes his eyebrow at her. Kagome stared at him with her sharp eyes, looking over him to see what his motive was for this. Soon, she yanked her arm out of his grasp and stared him in the face, his own eyes scanning her. Kagome turned away, her back facing him. Her long raven hair caught in the wind and her fringe covered her eyes.

"None of your business." She said coldly before making her way inside. Morhange watched her go, a frown on his face. The beautiful, elegant female seemed tough to crack but he knew he would be able to do it. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk and he made his way inside, hands going into his pockets. It was going to be fun to try and see what was underneath that cold attitude, those sharp glares and that stronger than titanium like barrier.

Kagome soon found herself sitting with Pepinot at dinner. The Japanese students mixed in with the French ones to build up friendships and get acquainted. One of the boys turned to him.

"You hungry, Pepinot?" He was asked. Pepinot looked upset but brought out a marble. The boy passed him a plate of dinner and Kagome narrowed her eyes at the boy. The boy felt a chill run down his spine and he looks up. He never thought he would have been so intimidated by a girl.

"Give Pepinot back his marble. Now." She demanded. The boy quickly complied, not wishing to be hurt by the top student of Aiwa's class. "If I hear that you have been taking advantage of him, I will personally make sure you wished that you were not born." Stopping there, Kagome turned away. Pepinot looked at her in amazement before eating, thanking the girl. She waved her hand in dismissal, stating that it was no problem and that she was willing to do it again. Morhange once again noticed her act of kindness towards the innocent little boy. He kept in mind that she was protective of little Pepinot and wouldn't tolerate any bullies. Yes, she was indeed an interesting one in Morhange's opinion. It was odd to know that she knew of him yet at the same time he felt honoured and happy that such a powerful, pretty, frail-looking girl had knowledge of himself. As it has been said, never judge a book by its cover. It was then Aiwa called out to her students in Japanese, handing out information and grabbing a couple of lists, calling out names. From what the French boys could tell, they were being separated into two groups. Once the speech was done, Pepinot questioned Kagome on what just happened.

"What was that about?" The small boy asked her quietly. Kagome glanced at him.

"We have been separated into two groups, staying in different areas. We're no longer cluttered up into one. The group I am with is staying in an area with supervisor Mathieu." She answered. Pepinot's eyes widened.

"Oh." He mumbled before eating the rest of his dinner. Kagome spent the rest of her time protecting Pepinot from bullies. She stopped them from shoving him, she stopped them from trying to take his stuff, she even snatched some items back when someone took them. Pepinot was truly grateful for all she was doing for him. He stuck by her side, grabbing her hand until Mathieu had declared that it was time to go to their dorms. The French boys shared with the Japanese males, more beds in the room. Kagome had waved farewell to little Pepinot before entering another dorm which was set for the females. She sat on a bed in the far corner, her best friend taking the one next to her. Sango looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. Kagome glanced at her friend, shuffling slightly while sending her a questioning look.

"You seem fond of that little boy, Kagome." Sango mumbled, fiddling with the sheets of her bed. "He's a sweet little boy, but haven't you noticed?" Kagome sent her a questioning look. "The other boy. He looks very interested in you. The devil boy that Aiwa warns us about." Kagome raised her eyebrows in suprise at the fact that Pierre Morhange was watching her.

"Morhange." Kagome muttered. "His name is Pierre Morhange." Sango shrugged, not really caring about his name. The girls all got changed for bed after brushing their teeth. Kagome slipped under her blankets and shut her eyes blissfully, drifting off to sleep peacefully.

()

Sorry for typos, my kindle fire is actin weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Fond de l'étang have a problem. Students from a mixed, public school in Japan are coming to visit. And they're stricter than they thought! When Pierre Morhange witnesses one of the cold, distant students displaying a kind act to Pepinot, he swore to see what was underneath her tough shell.

()

Kagome had found herself walking through the corridors with a group of her friends, holding one of her tessen close up the sleeves of her school shirt. Inuyasha folded his arms behind his head, frowning.

"Hmph, keep away from that trouble maker Aiwa warned us about." He said boredly. "He's no good I tell ya. What's his name, Perry?" Kagome rolled her eyes. No one took the time to learn anyone else's names. The emotionless female looked at them.

"Aiwa thinks I can fix him, but I'm not going to change someone." She said in a monotone voice. "And you should start remembering names, Inuyasha. I understand that it must be difficult with your six-second attention span and two-second memory span." Kagome mocked him. This made the others laugh.

"Good one, Kagome. Just as expected from my woman." Kouga wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she whipped out her fan, holding it close to his neck.

"Hands off, wolf boy. Not interested." She muttered simply, making the dark-haired male withdraw his arm quickly. Kagome shut her weapon and put it up her sleeve. Inuyasha laughed at Kouga loudly until Kagome smacked a hand over Inuyasha's mouth. She perked up, listening closely. Inuyasha smacked her hand away and Kagome sent him a tiny glare before he said something. "Shut up." She hissed, silencing Inuyasha. The group of friends stared at her worriedly.

"Kagome?" Miroku questioned. Kagome glanced at them before shooing them off.

"I'll see you in a bit. I gotta check something." She insisted. The Japanese students complied and started to walk, leaving Kagome behind. Kagome branched off down a different hallway, the sound slowly growing louder. She identified it as voices. They were singing. Kagome found herself at the door of a classroom. There was a bunch of boys grouped together, singing loudly. She scanned each face, noticing Pepinot sitting by the teacher's desk and Morhange standing with the group. His eyes caught hers and he raised his eyebrow. He stopped singing and the supervisor, Mathieu, silenced them. He said something to Morhange. He answered quietly and poined at the door, to which every French student turned to. Kagome stood there, staring at them blankly as Pepinot scurried to the door quickly after being commanded to open it. He opened the door and looked up at the dark-haired Japanese female.

"Would you like to join us? I am willing to teach you." Mathieu offered. Kagome stared at him as if contemplating until she saw Pepinot's pleading expression. Her stoic expression softened slightly before hardening once again. She turned to the man before nodding, walking past the little boy.

"Fine. But if something happens to Pepinot or I," Kagome whipped out her tessen from her sleeve with a pointed look. "Understood?" Many boys nodded frantically.

"So," Mathieu cleared his throat. "What is your name and what can you sing?" Kagome thought for a bit.

"Kagome Higurashi." She muttered. "Do you mind if I sing a song in Japanese?" Mathieu motioned for her to go ahead and the young girl did.

 _Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta_  
 _Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto_  
 _Saigo ni [daijoubu] nante uso wo tsuita_

 _Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni_  
 _Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no_  
 _Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

 _Kimi ga inai machi wa_  
 _Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne_  
 _Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

 _Afuredasu DIAMOND_  
 _Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru_  
 _Donna ni kanashii toki mo_  
 _Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no_

Mathieu raised his eyebrows.

"Who taught you that song? And where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked the small girl.

"My mother taught me that song and I have always sung like that. Does it surprise you?" Kagome tilted her head at him. Mathieu stared at her before shaking his head.

"Soprano. Stand next to Morhange, right there." Mathieu pointed at the little devil. Kagome mentally sighed and made her way over to him, walking through the any students and taking her place next to Morhange. As they sung, Kagome quickly caught up with the songs and found herself enjoying the choir. But being in a strict school, she would never admit it. Morhange glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a small smirk on his lips. This may help him scratch the surface and get in further to see her real self. Kagome felt his gaze on her and looked at him to see his smile. What was he up to? She had no idea. Once the lesson had finished, Kagome was immediately grabbed by Pepinot and they exited the classroom. Morhange appeared by her side and walked with them. Kagome glanced at the handsome French boy who joined them and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Bonjour, so what are you going to do now, Higurashi?" Morhange asked her casually. Kagome stared at him.

"We were going to stay outside for the remainder of the day until dinner, Morhange. Would you care to join us?" She questioned him. Morhange felt a smile grow on his face.

"I would. And please, call me Pierre." He insisted. Kagome paused, still looking at him.

"Then call me Kagome." She muttered before falling silent. Pierre's smile grew a bit wider. Pepinot still held onto her sleeve quietly, looking up at her. Kagome glanced down at him. "Yes?"

"Will you be staying here for a long time?" He asked her quietly. Kagome felt her heart clench.

"I will have to leave sometime but I will be here for a little while." She replied. Kagome had heard that Pepinot was an orphan and after a little amount of time, he had grown fond of her as she had of him. He had been like a little brother and she had been like his older brother. She ruffled Pepinot's hair affectionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Fond de l'étang have a problem. Students from a mixed, public school in Japan are coming to visit. And they're stricter than they thought! When Pierre Morhange witnesses one of the cold, distant students displaying a kind act to Pepinot, he swore to see what was underneath her tough shell.

()

Pierre had tried everything in his capacity to stick by Kagome (and Pepinot) and make her smile. Kagome only ever sent him blank looks at every stupid joke, every cringy pun, every single trip and fumble. And Pierre was getting a little desperate. He stared at her from across the table.

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Not even a tiny laugh? A giggle?"

"No."

"Not even one tiny smile?"

"No, Pierre." Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking a little exasperated. "Why do you want me to laugh and smile so much? Why do you want me to show emotion? Aiwa says it shows weakness." sighed Kagome. She looked at him with her blue eyes. Kagome scanned the boy, trying to find his motive as to why he wanted her to look happy at all. Pierre looked truly shocked at her statement. These kids were being taught not to show emotion? But so many still did yet why didn't she? What was going on through her head?

"Showing emotion isn't weak. Don't believe Aiwa when she says that, it's not true. I'll admit that you are a very pretty girl but if you smiled more, you would look better." Pierre felt rather embarrassed at what he said. Kagome stared at him, eyes wide slightly. She shook her head and shut her eyes, her seemingly permanent frown still on her face.

"Don't be silly, I do not look attractive, smiling or not." Kagome said stiffly. Pepinot let out a sound of disagreement, making her quickly look at him.

"Uh-uh! You are pretty! If someone says otherwise, ignore them!" Pepinot cried. Kagome looked between Pepinot and the smug-looking Pierre. She looked away, frowning deeply. Pierre looked at her expression but one look in her eyes told him something. She was self conscious about herself. This girl, top student in her class, in her year, didn't have any confidence.

"You don't believe in yourself, do you?" Pierre said. Kagome glanced at him, knowing he was meaning it as a statement more than a question. She stared at him and he stared back. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Okay, yes. I've been taught that it's weakness and I honestly hate my laugh and smile, okay?" Kagome said roughly. Immediately, she got up and headed out of the room. Pierre darted after her quickly, ignoring the stares he was receiving. Kagome was fast, but he was catching up due to his slightly longer legs. He grabbed her arms and she wriggled and writhed, trying to pull out of his grasp. Pierre held on, turning her to face him. She looked angry but at the same time she looked sad. "Let me go!" Pierre knew Kagome wasn't using her full strength, she wanted him here with her. She wanted someone to comfort her.

"Calm down." Pierre pulled her in and hugged her to his chest. Kagome felt her eyes grow wider and she stood there, unsure of what to do. Kagome never really received hugs and it felt odd and... surprisingly soothing. And, for the first time in years, Kagome allowed herself to cry. Her tears stained his vest and she gripped the fabric. "As you said, you know not to change someone into something they're not. And you're not supposed to be emotionless, you're supposed to be happy. For God's sake, you're 14, like me." Pierre muttered in the crying girl's ear. They stood like this for a while, Kagome trying to get used to showing this kind of emotion again.

Kagome then avoided Pierre at all costs, the one person here who had seen her cry. The one who had seen her be weak. She couldn't face him, despite the fact he encouraged the show of emotions from her. She just couldn't look at him again. How could someone she barely knew even have the ability to bring her feelings out? It was weird, it was impossible. Who the hell was he? Kagome was being brought up to be cold, despite it being a public school, her parents were preparing her. For what, she didn't know. But she knew she had to fight, to be strong. You live, you win. You die, you lose. Her father's motto. Kagome didn't know why she was being brought up this way but she knew she had to unless she wanted to bring shame onto the family name, as her father had repeatedly told her.

Kagome made her way through the building, thinking deeply until she bumped into someone. Kagome jolted out of her thoughts before bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry." She murmured before straightening her back. Her eyes widened a fraction when she saw that it was Pierre. She quickly tried to swerve around him but Pierre grabbed her arm. "Let me go, Pierre." Kagome didn't look at him. He refused to loosen up his grip on the smaller 14 year old. She turned her sharp eyes to him only to have them widen at the serious expression on his face.

"Kagome, stop avoiding me." He said quietly.

"I'm not." Kagome answered a little bit too quickly. Pierre gave her a disbelieving look and kept on holding her arm. Kagome glanced at the hand on her and shoved it off before turning to him fully. "Listen. What do you want from me? There's something you want and I don't like how you're trying to get close to me. What do you want?" She demanded angrily. Pierre stared at her before smiling slightly.

"I honestly just want to see your emotions. I've seen sad and angry. Honestly, Kagome, you should show your emotions. For the month that you're staying here, I'm going to make sure I see every one of your emotions." He replied before letting go of her arm. Kagome watched him walk away. She felt surprised at how much he wanted to see her show her feelings. As soon as he disappeared round the corner, Kagome turned to look at her reflection in the window. She raised her right hand and placed her index finger at the corner of her mouth. Slowly, she raised the corner of her mouth up. Kagome stared at her reflection before pulling her hand away, her lips falling back into place.

 _"Smile?"_ Kagome tilted her head before trying to twitch her lips up into a smile but then gave up. _"How do you smile again? It's been so long..."_ She shook her head before continuing on her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Fond de l'étang have a problem. Students from a mixed, public school in Japan are coming to visit. And they're stricter than they thought! When Pierre Morhange witnesses one of the cold, distant students displaying a kind act to Pepinot, he swore to see what was underneath her tough shell.

()

Kagome knew that she had forgotten how to smile, yet she had tried after what Pierre had told her. She would hold up the corners of her mouth and remove her fingers, trying to keep the smile but her lips would fall back into place every single time. And this was starting to piss her off. Each time she tried to smile, her lips wouldn't do it. They would twitch before falling back into place. Kagome groaned, glaring at her reflection. She sighed before staring at the window.

"What has the window done to you to make you so angry?" A voice teased from behind. Kagome glanced back to see Sango. Kagome sighed, crossing her arms in frustration. She ran a hand through her long black hair slowly to calm herself down.

"I've forgotten how to smile. It's been years since I've smiled. Pierre is so set on making me show emotions and so far he's succeeded with rage and sadness." Kagome answered. "He's gonna be disappointed. I just can't smile anymore." Sango stared at her friend before she smiled softly. She rested a hand on the blue-eyed female's shoulder gently.

"Maybe you don't feel that there's something to smile about? Don't you have a happy memory or something?" Sango suggested. Kagome folded her arms.

"I tried that but it didn't work, Sango." She admitted, looking away. "I just can't smile! I don't know how you all can do it so easily! I just can't! I just can't recognise how to smile anymore!" The frustrated female sighed. Sango looked at her worriedly.

"Come on, Kagome. I'll help you get your mind off of it." The brown-haired girl stated. The two walked down the corridor and Sango nudged Kagome with a smirk on her face. "So, you and devil boy are on a first name basis? I think he really likes you." Sango grinned. Kagome felt herself go rigid at that statement, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I doubt it, Sango. And I would appreciate if you don't try and set me up like in Japan." Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango pouted at that.

"But you two would be so cute together! Think about it! Madame Kagome Morhange! Has a lovely ring to it!" Sango said dramatically. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango, you're weird. Stop trying to set me up with people, I'm happy single." She declared with a positive expression on her face. Sango giggled and Kagome shook her head. What they didn't know was Pierre heard everything. He covered his mouth at the thought of him and Kagome together. It made him feel giddy for some reason. His face warmed slightly at the thought but then it went away when he remembered what she had said. Kagome didn't remember how to smile. Kagome couldn't smile anymore. Pierre clenched his fists at the thought. She had to lock up her emotions for so long that she had forgotten how to do something so simple, something that came to others so easily. He then knew that he had to make her smile no matter what. He watched them pass by, not noticing him. As soon as they were out of sight, Pierre moved away from the wall and let out a sigh of relief before the bell rung. He had to head to class. Pierre moved towards his classroom and the students sat down. Soon, Kagome had entered since it was the music class and she had joined them. She took the empty seat right next to Pierre and he sent her a small smile. Kagome nodded in acknowledgement as Mathieu entered the classroom. And with that, the class begun.

They had hit the tables to the beat of the metronome like before, a steady beat with the fourth louder than the rest. They sung some songs and learnt about other things like time signatures and their purpose, the names of notes and other things. Before they knew it, the bell had rung. Kagome made her way out quickly but didn't make it far when Pepinot and Pierre caught up to her. She glanced at Pierre as Pepinot clutched her sleeve like always. Pierre had a determined expression on his face. When he saw Kagome looking at him, he turned to her and smiled. Kagome raised her brow but shook off the odd feeling in her belly. Pierre tried to crack a couple of jokes to make her laugh but only succeeding in making Pepinot laugh instead. With every joke, you could hear the desperation growing in his voice and Kagome felt bad for him. He looked frustrated, trying to make her happy, yet he kept on trying. Kagome knew Pierre would be persistent and that touched her. She never knew someone would care this much. Pierre even poked her sides to tickle her. To make her laugh. Sadly, nothing was working. However, Pierre kept on trying. She had to at least crack one tiny little smirk at some point.

"It's impossible!" He cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. Kagome sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Pierre, but I can't smile. To be honest, I haven't smiled in so long and I've forgotten how to." She muttered, frowning. Pierre looked at her with a soft expression and he sighed before resting a hand on her shoulder. Pepinot glanced between the two curiously, tilting his head in thought. He watched how they looked at each other. Kagome's eyes were more difficult to read but Pepinot took one look into Pierre's and knew that he cared deeply for Kagome.

"Pierre, do you like Kagome more than a friend?" The small boy asked the blond male. The trio stopped and Kagome and Pierre stared at Pepinot with wide eyes. Pierre let out an awkward cough, unable to think of what to say. What did he mean? Pierre knew he liked Kagome as a friend, nothing more! But why did he feel warm and happy at the thought of it?

"Wh-what do you mean? I only like her as a friend." Pierre insisted, shaking off the warm sensation in his chest. "I swear. I only like her as a friend, really." Pepinot looked at him questioningly before leaving it. Kagome glanced at Pierre with slightly wide eyes. He couldn't look at her, feeling embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck, staring at the floor. Kagome thought for a second that he might actually like her but shook it off. This might just have been the way he normally acts around others. Of course no one would look at her like that. No one really wanted a girl who hid her emotions. The three started walking again and Pierre still didn't look at Kagome, thinking deeply. What if he was getting feelings for her? This might have been why he cared about her, why he wanted her to be happy. It would have made sense. He may have liked her more than he had thought. More than he had bargained for. Pierre swallowed nervously when he processed this information once again.

This wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Fond de l'étang have a problem. Students from a mixed, public school in Japan are coming to visit. And they're stricter than they thought! When Pierre Morhange witnesses one of the cold, distant students displaying a kind act to Pepinot, he swore to see what was underneath her tough shell.

()

Kagome silently made her way outside, this time holding a naginata in her grasp. The female was going to practice her skills, ignoring the slightly terrified looks some boys gave her. Inwardly, she hoped that Pierre would be there to watch her. She looked over the shiny blade at the end and nodded in satisfaction at it's sharp edge. Soon she exited the building and stood out in the courtyard. She readied her weapon before she started to attack the air around her, twirling and slicing and stabbing everywhere as if there were enemies at every side. Kagome's eyes were shut, making her movements flow more gracefully which awestruck passing French students and teachers.

Kagome didn't even notice, feeling the air hit her body with each move. She kept this up until she heard clapping. Kagome paused, her eyes opening wide. Her head snapped up and she saw Pierre smirking at her. Kagome huffed quietly as he walked over to her silently.

"It's interesting to see you practice." Pierre admitted, watching Kagome as she set her weapon aside. She stretched her back before turning to Pierre.

"Is that so?" She murmured quietly, tilting her head. "Well, I'm glad I'm a form of amusement to you." Kagome stated slightly bitterly. She folded her arms in irritation, glaring at Pierre who seemed unfazed. "What do you want?" Kagome tried to hide her weak emotions from Pierre, annoyed that he had seen her at some of her weakest moments. It made her uneasy.

"Can't I say hello to my friend?" Pierre faked a look of hurt, making Kagome huff. She rolled her eyes at his act. It was then she had realised what he said. He had called her his friend. But why would someone like him want to be close to someone like her? This confused the petite female greatly. She scanned Pierre to try and find his reasons but couldn't find any. "Anyways, it's time to get dinner, Kagome. Did you lose track of time?" Pierre raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, I must have. Who knew?" Kagome replied dryly, making Pierre chuckle.

"Ok, no need to be a smartass." He stated. Kagome brushed past him and hurried to the dorm where the Japanese females slept and put her weapon away. As soon as she got out of the dorm, Pierre linked his arm with hers and pulled her along towards the cafeteria. She protested, trying to remove her arm from his but soon she gave up, knowing he wouldn't comply to her wishes no matter how much she tried. It was useless to try, really. Kagome and Pierre sat at the table and Pepinot wiggled over to sit in front of them, swinging his legs.

"Hello, Pepinot. How are you?" Kagome asked the young boy. "Has anyone been bothering you at all?" Pepinot looked at Kagome before shaking his head. The female breathed through her nose, relieved that the boy was being left alone and not bullied. "That's good, that's really good." Kagome muttered, watching the small boy send her a large grin filled with childish glee. This made Kagome feel glad. The young boy was truly grateful for her help. Kagome moved a strand of her long hair behind her ear and stared at her food. Honestly, this school provided bad quality food and in small portions, too. No wonder all these boys were so scrawny. Kagome looked at Pepinot who scoffed down his dinner before sitting back, still looking hungry. She sighed before pushing her plate to him. "Go ahead, I'm honestly not hungry. And you need it to grow big and strong, Pepinot." Pepinot tried to refuse.

"No, I can't take it." He said, pushing the plate back but Kagome insisted, thrusting it back in his direction. This continued for a bit. Pierre watched them with amusement painted on his face. Soon, Pepinot gave up and ate the food. Kagome sat there triumphantly. She watched Pepinot until a fork was shoved into her hand. A half eaten meal was pushed towards her.

"Have that half. Don't want you tiring out too easily." Pierre stated. "Got to keep your strength up."

"Pierre, no. I've lasted days with only water, I'll be fine." Kagome shook her head. She went to shove it back at him when Pierre grabbed the fork and stabbed it into a bit of meat. He held it close to her mouth with a serious look.

"I will force feed you if you don't eat." He said flatly, staring at her intently. Kagome looked between the fork and his face before sighing. She grabbed the fork and sent him a small glare. She muttered a quiet 'fine' before eating the food slowly. Pierre was the triumphant one then, smiling and making sure she finished the remains of the food on the plate. Kagome didn't look at him, shocked that he had actually given her the other half of his meal, knowing he would surely still be hungry. This made her feel bad but, of course, she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. When the plate was cleared, Kagome sent the angel-faced boy an irritated stare.

"Happy now?" She said plainly, earning a grin.

"Yep!" He replied. It was then a woman came to the door and called for him. Pierre stood up, Kagome following his lead. She didn't understand what was going on until the woman declared that he had a visitor before shuffling away with a basket. Pierre looked slightly confused but he suspected that it was his mother. He turned to Kagome and shrugged.

"Wanna meet my mother?" Pierre asked casually. Kagome's eyebrows shot up. He wanted her to meet his mother? How odd.

"Why not?" Kagome answered. Pierre started to move, Kagome following him closely. They made their way through the corridors before coming to a hall. There was a very pretty woman with brown hair sitting. She glanced at the two and immediately got up. She walked over to Pierre and looked him over with a soft smile.

"Pierre, it's been a while." She murmured. Pierre stared at his mother with a blank expression. The woman noticed Kagome and was about to question who she was when Kagome beat her to it.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi, a friend of your son's. My classmates and I have come here for a trip from Japan." Kagome bowed to her sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Violette Morhange, Pierre's mother." The woman smiled at Kagome. "I must say, I'm shocked. You're a very beautiful girl for someone so young, Kagome." Kagome felt slightly embarrassed at her compliment.

"Thank you, Madame Morhange, but I could never hold a candle to tour radiance." Kagome said, watching Violette laugh slightly.

"So, Pierre," She turned to her son with a smile. "Is Kagome here your girlfriend?"

"Wh-WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes widening. Pierre looked at her before smirking. Another emotion was brought forth from her stoic expression and Kagome then realised her mistake, cringing inwardly.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Fond de l'étang have a problem. Students from a mixed, public school in Japan are coming to visit. And they're stricter than they thought! When Pierre Morhange witnesses one of the cold, distant students displaying a kind act to Pepinot, he swore to see what was underneath her tough shell.

()

Pierre laughed loudly, making Kagome punch him in the shoulder. He was still laughing at how embarrassed she had gotten. Kagome glared at him as he rubbed his shoulder. She let out a sigh in annoyance and crossed her arms, looking away from him in a huff.

"Damn, you certainly can pack a punch." Pierre chuckled, still rubbing his arm which would probably bruise. He then noticed Kagome's bothered look and immediately shut up. "Hey, I'm sorry." Pierre apologised, starting to feel bad. "But Kagome, why were you embarrassed? It's not like you like me or anything." Kagome sighed, mentally debating in her head whether to tell him or not. She glanced up at him with her blank expression once again on her face.

"I've never had a relationship. I'm only young and love scares me. Plus, I have been teased and messed with about it. Being with anyone honestly scares me and I avoid the topic as much as beautiful. Guess you could say I'm afraid of dropping my barrier and getting hurt. That my warrior will be broken, that my spirit will just shatter." Kagome then straightened her body, a fierce look in her eye. "I'm a fighter, a soldier, a warrior, I can't allow emotions to cloud my head. And plus, it's embarrassing when you're being mistaken as your friend's non existent girlfriend." Pierre's eyebrows shot up. Kagome had actually admitted that she was afraid.

"So you're scared of romance? Kagome, you're young. You're not supposed to be a fighter, you're supposed to live life to the fullest. Scrape your knees running, have fun, fall in love, get your heart broken and move on." Pierre muttered, making Kagome look at him. He sighed, knowing she would just keep up her tough act. "There's no reason to be embarrassed, really. I mean, I understand that you're feeling that way because you're insecure but really, anyone would be lucky to have you, Kagome."

"You're just saying that." Kagome scoffed, looking ahead of herself. Pierre shook his head.

"No, I'm not. You're actually really nice. And you're considerate, putting people before you. Like Pepinot. You gave him your food, you saw he was still hungry and pushed your own needs aside to help him." He sent her a small smile. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. That doesn't make me special." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Au contrarié, Kagome. Many people would just keep their food, not share it with anyone because they're too busy thinking about themselves instead of others." Pierre said.

"Then you're a great person, Pierre. You gave me half your meal. I honestly would have lasted just fine, really." Kagome stared at him. "But thank you, anyways. I'm surprised you notice things about me." She relaxed, looking up at the ceiling. They stood still for a while, staying silent for a while until Kagome spoke up. "Your mother is a very beautiful woman, as well as kind. You're a lucky boy to have her. But I'm sorry that you don't... You know, have a father." Pierre frowned, looking off ahead of himself.

"There's nothing to feel sorry about. The jerk left when I was young." He muttered quietly. Kagome's shoulders sagged as she remembered Aiwa's words echo in her head.

 _Aiwa pulled Kagome aside as the students filed out of the classroom._

 _"Kagome, I believe you can put the little devil back in his place when we go to France." Aiwa muttered. Kagome stared at her blankly. "He's a thief. He's introverted, a chronic runaway from state school. He's troublesome. I can trust that you will change him. He's no good. Don't let him mess with your mind."_

She shook her head, removing the scene from her mind.

 _Thief. Introverted. Runaway from state school. No good. Don't let him mess with your mind._

This boy was dangerous? This boy was no good? No. This boy was sweet. He was kind and he could do good. It wasn't really his fault, was it? It was how hurt he was when his father left and others influencing his anger into something else. Kagome knew he was forced into this awful school against his will and his mother didn't have a choice. But Violette cared for her son and allowed it, knowing he would have a roof over his head and food in his stomach while she worked away. It was bitter but sweet. Kagome knew Aiwa judged Pierre before she actually met him. She judged a perfectly good book by its cover and the bad critical reviews. Unlike Aiwa, Kagome had taken the time to actually read the pages and figure out the truth.

Kagome looked at Pierre, watching him stare off into the distance until she rested a hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and looked down at the pretty Asian female. Pierre laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Don't worry. I'm still bitter about him just suddenly leaving but I guess, if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have been sent here and I wouldn't have met you." He looked at the bright side of it. Kagome stared at him and he stared back before she tried to smile but her mouth wouldn't move. She groaned and lifted her hands, pushing the corners of her mouth up to try and smile. She tensed up her cheeks and let them go to see if it worked but the corners just fell back into place. Kagome growled quietly, trying again and failing.

"Damnit, I still can't remember how to smile." She grumbled. Pierre looked at her with wide eyes. She was actually trying to. Pierre chuckled, watching Kagome try again but fail. It was kind of cute to see it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the long wait but I really need a long, long break after a few things happening. I hope you all understand.


End file.
